pokemonfiguresfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ash's Staravia
Ash's Staravia is the first Pokémon Ash caught in Sinnoh. |} |- | style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-radius: 10px; text-align: center; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px;"| Bestand:200px-Ash_Staravia.pngAsh's Staravia |- | |- | |} History frame|left|As a StarlyStaravia first appeared as a Starly in Episode 1, where it was attacking Professor Rowan. Luckily Ash arrive to save him used Pikachu to battle Starly. It managed to put up a good fight, but was eventually defeated allowing Ash to capture it. Later in the episode Starly battled against Paul's Drifloon. They both used Gust causing them to collide. Then Strly used Quick Attack, but it had no effect on Drifloon, because it was a part Ghost-type. Drifloon then used Constrict, causing Starly to can't escape. Although Starly managed to get free using Wing Attack. Starly used Gust again, but this time Drifloon used Ominous Wind, easily overwhelming Starly's Gust. However it did no damage, because Starly was part Normal-type. But it was revealed to be only a distraction, cause Drifloon quickly used Gust to defeat the Starling Pokémon. In Episode 4 it was used in Ash's battle against Jackson. It battled in the third round against Jackson's Bidoof. It was a harsh battle, but Starly took many hits from Bidoof's Super Fang. Just when it seemed to be over for Starly, it evolved into Staravia and it managed to defeat Bidoof with its newly learned Aerial Ace. It was used again in Ash's first Sinnoh Gym match in Episode 7. It was set up against Onix and was easily defeated. In Episode 9 it was used to search for the stolen fosslis along with Roark's Geodude. But they were attacked by Pokémon Hunter G's Gabite and Gallade and were captured in a cage by him. Luckily they were freed by Ash, Dawn and Roark, when G escaped. In Episode 10 it was used in Ash's rematch, but was this time defeated by Geodude after putting up a good fight. In Episode 12 Staravia was used in an unoffical battle against Gardenia. Staravia faced her Turtwig, who already had defeated Ash's Turtwig. Turtwig managed to avoid repeated Wing Attacks. Ash then ordered Staravia to use Aerial Ace, but Turtwig jumps at the last moments, causing Staravia to crash into bushes. Then Turtwig used a powerful Leaf Storm, knocking Staravia out. In Episode 16 Staravia was again used in a battle with Gardenia, but this time in a Gym Battle. He faced her Cherubi, who previously had battled Ash's Turtwig. Ash ordered Staravia to use Wing Attack, but Cherubi avoided and used Solarbeam, which was immediately fired because Cherubi had used Sunny Day earlier in the match. SolarBeam hit Staravia causing much damage. Cherubi then used Magical Leaf, but it was blocked by Staravia's Wing Attack. Right after this Staravia used Quick Attack followed up by a powerful Aerial Ace defeating Cherubi. Staravia was used again against Gardenia's Roserade, who already had defeated Turtwig. Roserade caused massive damage on Staravia, by using multiple Poison Jabs. When Roserade wanted to finish Staravia off with a SolarBeam, he evaded the attack at the last moment by using Aerial Ace and hit Roserade with it. Then Staravia surprised everyone by using its newly learned Brave Bird, hitting Roserade and causing it to faint earning Ash his second Gym Badge. In Episode 22 Staravia was used in the semi-finals of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, where it battled along with Paul's Torterra against Jackson's Kadabra and John's Machoke. Staravia narrowly avoided Kadabra Ice Punch and then tried to use Aerial Ace on Machoke, however Staravia was hit by Torterra's Leaf Storm, which was fired on Machoke. Causing an argument between Paul and Ash. Torterra caused Machoke to faint, with a Hyper Beam and later Kadabra with a Leaf Storm. When Ash said Staravia did a good job, Paul said Staravia did nothing, causing Ash to get angry on Paul. In Episode 25 Ash used Staravia to cause a strong wind by using Gust with many other Flying-type Pokémon to drive a flock of Gligar away from Airwind City. In the next episode Staravia was used in the second round of the battle against Reggie, facing his Swalot. Swalot started the match using Stockpile, Staravia attacked Swalow with many of its attacks, but Swalot was still standing. After Swalot had used Stockpile three times, Ash, not knowing of Reggie's plan, ordered Staravia to finish Swalot off with a Brave Bird. But Swalot then used Spit Up causing Staravia to faint with one hit. In Episode 28 Staravia was Ash's first Pokémon to be used in his Gym battle against Maylene, where he faced her Machoke. Machoke proved to be a powerful opponent blocking Staravia's Quick Attacks and Aerial Aces with Brick Break and Dynamic Punch. Machoke managed to hit Staravia multiple times with Brick Break followed up with a powerful Cross Chop. When Machoke was about to use Seismic Toss, Staravia avoided the attack and defeated Machoke with an Quick Attack+Aerial Ace combo. Staravia then faced Meditite, which was able to avoid Staravia's attacks, with Detect. Meditite then hit Staravia with a Drain Punch, followed up with a Confusion. This caused Staravia to get confused, so Ash recalled him. Ash sent Staravia out again, after Chimchar got confused to not before he caused much damage on Meditite. Meditite used Drain Punch but was overwhelmed by Staravia's Brave Bird defeating it. Staravia then faced Maylene's Lucario. Ash ordered Staravia to use Brave Bird, but Lucario countered with Metal Claw defeating the exhaused Starling Pokémon. Move Used Categorie:Pokémon Categorie:Normal Categorie:Flying